


Immer an deiner Seite

by lilolilyrae



Series: Inselbeziehungen [4]
Category: Ella Schön (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Christina verliert nach einem Unfall ihr Gedächtnis der letzten fünf Jahre.
Relationships: Christina Kieper/Jannis Zagorakis, Ella Schön/Christina Kieper, Ella Schön/Christina Kieper/Jannis Zagorakis, Ella Schön/Jannis Zagorakis
Series: Inselbeziehungen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728952
Kudos: 2





	Immer an deiner Seite

**Author's Note:**

> Set 4 Years after part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich weiiiß ich hab den letzten Teil noch nichmal fertig, aber mei ganz ehrlich ich glaub des liest ausser mir eh keine Sau xD

_Ella hat normalerweise ein perfektes Gedächtnis, und sie ist nicht diejenige die den Unfall hatte, aber später kann sie nicht einmal mehr sagen, woran Christina gearbeitet hatte._

_Sie weiß nur noch, dass sie auf der Leiter stand und auf einmal unten lag, die Leiter über ihr._

_Unter ihr Blut._

"Rufe einen Krankenwagen!"

Ella sieht noch, wie Ben sich sein Handy schnappt, dann läuft sie zu Christina und hebt die Leiter hoch.

Christina bewegt sich nicht- aber sie atmet! Sie lebt noch. Sie lebt- noch.

"Der Krankenwagen kommt gleich" murmelt Ben. "Meinst du, Mama wird- oh man, mir wird schlecht." Er dreht sich wieder um und übergibt sich.

'Ich weiß es nicht' denkt Ella. 'Kopfverletzungen sind schlimm. Wenn der Patient mehrere Minuten das Bewusstsein verliert, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit-' 

Sie antwortet lieber gar nicht.

Der Krankenwagen kommt.

"Geh mit Klara und Vera zu Jannis, sag ihm was passiert is und das ich mich melden werde sobald ich etwas weiß, wenn Jannis nicht da ist geht zu Kollkamp und sagt ihm er soll in anrufen-"

"Ich hab doch selber ein Handy..."

Die Türen schließen sich, und der Krankenwagen fährt schon mitsamt Ella und Christina vom Hof.

'Sie muss nur wieder aufwachen' denkt Ella und hält ihre hand. Sie ist unruhig. Nimmt ihren Kompass, aber merkt dass sich nach Norden zu drehen bedeuten würde, sich von Christina wegzudrehen.

Im Krankenhaus wird Christina weggebracht.

Ella bleibt stehen.

Später steht sie in Christina's Aufwachraum.

Der Arzt sagt sie ist über den Berg.

Ella bleibt vor ihrem Bett stehen.

Vierzehneinhalb Minuten.

Christina rührt sich.

"Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"

  
Christina sieht sie verwirrt an.

"Wer bist du?"


End file.
